


A Demon For Your Thoughts?

by Inuyaoi



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Sequence, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, POV First Person, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 17,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuyaoi/pseuds/Inuyaoi
Summary: Sesshomaru's got problems. All kinds of them. In particular his beast who just won't shut up. Speaking of which, he's not the only one who can hear him...





	1. I'm Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a silly crack fic that might have a lemon. I've read a few stories that had Sesshomaru talking to his "beast" but not like this. Probably will be a drabble series.

 

**Sesshomaru**

"Why can't Inuyasha do it?" I ask father. He’s sitting there in his leather chair, sipping his scotch, unaware of my impending freakout. I loathe his office. I never receive good news in it.

"Well, for one, your brother is an idiot," he says," and two, he doesn't have a beast whispering in his ear."

No disagreement there, my brother is an irresponsible moron.

"This will be good for you. You're Inuyoukai, you should be heard, you should assume roles fitting for alphas. You're so quiet… why I wonder if a fire broke out if you would even yell."

I might trip the alarm.

But this beast business… If only I was born a few hundred years earlier.

Father told me that back in his day, in the era of demons, things were different. We were free to be hellhounds and dealt with our urges the old-fashioned way. Our beasts howled at the moon, leveled forests as we tore through them, and, on occasion, swiped a cow or two from farmers.

It's not fair. I don't want -

_**Alpha? We could do that. And - Oh, oh - will there be females there?** _

_**Sesshomaru? Damnit Sesshomaru, I know you can hear me.** _

I will ignore him this time.

_**Feeemales!** _

You see… I talk to him well enough as it is. Every day in fact, but not now. I'm pretty crossed with him. He's the reason why father wants me to be the director of his company. From what I understood governing others will calm him. The problem with that is it's difficult to think over -

_**Tune me out, eh? I'll just sing that song you hate.** _

\- my beast.

"Ignore him, son."

_**I'm blue, if I was green I would die, if I was green -** _

"I'm trying, father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infamous mispronounced lyrics to that Eiffel 65 song LOL


	2. There Goes My Baby

**Kagome**

"You alright, Kagome?" I can’t answer.

He came in on a full orchestra, complete with strings and trumpets and Usher crooning somewhere behind a cubicle. He was so good looking my face twisted into a grimace. That's when you know a guy is hot - when they make  _you_ ugly.

Sango calls me again. "Yeah. I'm fine." 

"You sure? It looks like you're ready to risk it all."

I couldn't help it. I’ve never seen someone look so sharp in a suit, and he didn't just walk. Oh, no, he  _prowled -_ down the aisle looking straight ahead with a cold expression set in his features. He didn't acknowledge any of us peasants. That was fine. I wouldn't be able to take the pressure if he had.

"Who is that?"

Sango shrugged. "No idea. But he does remind me of someone."


	3. In A Calm Panic

**Sesshomaru**

You wouldn’t expect this of a Daiyoukai, but I’m pure panic on two legs.

Let me explain.

My beast, what he says does not represent my thoughts. Hard to believe but I assure you they are separate. He’s his own entity, an indomitable demon force who believes the Gods have forsaken him. He has a point. He’s stuck with me, the youkai equivalent of someone shouting  _fire_  in a crowded concert.

You should know he was the one who recommended that farce of a display. Behind my mask is turmoil, and he’s the source of my anxiety. At times he is helpful, but usually, he is not.

Case in point, it’s a miracle I’m not a virgin, and if you could hear him he’d tell you that too. I’ve got some hang-ups. Don’t judge me. I’m sure you have them as well. But if I’m honest, there must be some loose wires in my brain. Maybe mother dropped me on my head when I was a pup? I don’t know. He says I have nothing to worry about, that I’m  _blessed_  in more ways than one. You know, heavy structured, or should I say hung low. But I digress. I’ll get into that later.

My office is lavish at least. There’s a hand-crafted desk with a shiny new Mac, a chair fit for a king, and a breathtaking view of downtown Tokyo. Perfect. I might hurl myself through the glass depending on how this experiment turns out.

I have no idea what I’m doing, or what I’m supposed to be doing for that matter, so I lay down my briefcase and power on the computer. I know nothing of fashion, and looking at our quarterly earnings report neither does our company. Oh, it’s ghastly. Taisho Outfitters is tanking. Net income, red, net sales, red, operations…

Our shareholders have to be on suicide watch right now.

The only thing keeping our company afloat is our name.

Taisho. You hear it and think old money - old demons too. As I said, I don’t know much about fashion, but my MBA might help. Let’s see… with this data, at this rate, we’ll be filing for bankruptcy in five years.

_**You’re full of shit, you know that right?** _

“... I know.”

Sometimes I speak out loud to him. This is done with extreme care, a low tone too lest I end up in a nervous hospital.

_**Walking in with a briefcase. Is there even anything in it?** _

Of course, there is.

My iPhone charger and the pastry I was too sick to finish this morning.


	4. Who Said That?

**Kagome**

Our new director is strange. First to arrive, last to leave, he’s like a phantom, moves like one too. I saw part of him the other day - a whiff of silver as he turned the corner leading to his office. Shame. I’d really like to get a better look at him. At this rate, my only chance at that would be camping behind the bushes in the parking lot.

I won’t because he’s got to come out eventually.

At least I know who he is. Jakotsu told me, the queen. He knows everyone’s business. Sesshomaru Taisho is Inuyasha Taisho’s elder brother. I didn’t know the president had two sons. We never heard of him. Guess we know why.

Oh, well. In the meantime, there’s my stress to keep me company.

I handle Taisho Outfitters’ social media. Facebook, Twitter, you name it. And let me tell you, it’s a real shit show these days. They encourage me to be “hip” and “cool,” because that’s what everyone else is doing, but it just doesn’t work. The lines have no crossover appeal, meaning that humans wouldn’t be caught dead in it. And the demons, the target demographic… yikes. 100-250-year-olds just… well, they just won’t.

Time for a coffee break.

In the break room I see Sango, and, of course, we spend too much time giggling about something stupid.

Gotta hurry now. Speed walking with coffee in hand I turn the corner and hit a brick wall infused with electricity. Okay, not literally, but it felt like it. My skin tingled and the hairs on my neck stood on end. Weird.

But sweet baby Buddha -

It just had to be him, Sesshomaru Taisho, wearing stale coffee all over his… crap. Looks like Armani. And those shoes, _whoo_ , definitely not Corinthian leather.

“Oh, god - I’m  _so_  sorry, Mr. Taisho.”

And it was the strangest thing. There was a voice, robust and deep, but his mouth wasn’t moving. I’m serious. The lips weren’t moving. He didn’t rub so much as two syllables together and yet  _someone_ was calling me a dumbass.


	5. Deer in Headlights

**Sesshomaru**

_**Don’t just stand there, idiot. Speak!** _

_But I don’t know what to say..._

My heart is drumming the beat of the anxious. Father sent me a memo stating that I’m to hold a meeting tomorrow morning.

Dear God. Public speaking. I’m not prepared.

He wouldn’t answer my calls, so I was on my way to the sister building across the street to plead my soul out of it when this happens.

_**You’re killing me, Sesshomaru. You’re the boss, top dog, the head youkai in charge. By Kami, say something!** _

_But I -_

_**And fix your face!** _

_Right._

My face is now the definition of grim. And as I stare down this girl she looks as panicked as I feel.

_**Mmm. Wait a minute.** _

I can practically hear him rubbing his paws together.

_**It seems we got ourselves a little kitten here. Take a good sniff. You smell that?** _

Poor thing, she’s nervous… confused? I could be projecting, but it seems there’s bats in her belfry. I’m no help standing there yet to speak, but still... what is she looking for?

_**She’s cute.** _

…  _she is._

_**You like cute.** _

Bit of an understatement. This one has a penchant for petite girls.

“I don’t know what it’ll cost but I’ll pay you back.” She said.

_**Yes. You will pay - in our office. Now.** _

_**Bring knee pads.** _


	6. Unglued

**Kagome**

I believe my mind is collapsing into madness.

My heart’s slamming  _and_  I’m hearing voices?

So… this is what a nervous breakdown feels like. Hunh. Good to know. Later I’ll check my insurance policy. This could be covered. Because I know for a fact my sanity is slipping. A moment ago he appeared to be in a state, like he was shaken up, but now he’s just... _staring_ , knifing me with a severe look as coffee continues to drip down his legs.

I have to turn away.

He hadn’t uttered a thing. Not a word. Not even when I offered to reimburse him. When I said it I saw his jaw bunch tight - the exact moment someone mentioned…  _knee pads_? They said other things too but it came through with murmurs -

Oh, God. What am I saying? It’s just us and the indistinct chatter of my coworkers and -

“ _ **Do you have any idea how many social cues are sailing over your head?”**_

Uh. Okay.

That came in loud and angry. But who -

“ _ **And what’s this one’s problem? She’s as weird as you are.”**_

I look down the hall, behind me, behind him, but there’s no one. I gather what little courage I have left and pan up to his face. It intensified.

“Don’t do that.” He said.

I can’t explain why, but it sounds like he’s contending with his own words.

“I’m sorry?”

“Just... don’t.” He grit.

And would you believe he just walks the fuck away? Taking with him growls that definitely weren’t his.


	7. Paper Thin

**Sesshomaru**

Her name is Kagome Higurashi. I emailed payroll to find that out. I could have asked her myself, but my schedule…

I self-loathe during my lunch hour, which is now, and sometimes that spills over to one o’clock. Let’s see… if I do that today… that would set back my mid-day panic attack, which would cut my time to pace wearily about my office in half -

Hn.

I’m booked tight.

But that girl, Kagome, she  _aggravates_  things in me, captured part of my soul when our eyes met, mangling my words. And as I sit here damp and stained she continues to hang off my mind like a tick.

Yes. Cute indeed.

Thirty minutes of lunch left.

I check my mailbox. No new emails, just that ominous memo lurking like a curse. It’s too early to panic, so I click my homepage, returning to Google. There I watch the cursor blink as I consider something dark in the crowded privacy of my mind -

_**Deeefinitely watch porn your first week on the job.** _

I suppose now is a good time to mention he does represent some things, like my libido, anger too. I should have told you earlier, but it is a sensitive subject after all. My inhibitions are proper. Don’t believe me? Well,  _you_  try being intimate with a hound panting in your ear.

“I shouldn't,” I tell him, “there’s nothing for... the mess.”

_**Then let’s go to the bathroom and climax into that flimsy toilet paper.** _

There’s something about the way he said  _flimsy._ I’m already out my door, on the way, but still. What a sleazy thing to say.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any resemblance to canon is just a coincidence. I haven’t the slightest clue how to write Sesshomaru in character in first person. But I guess if you read this far you knew that by now. 


	8. The Dog House

**Sesshomaru**

I left work when the janitors started their rounds.

My home is what you would expect; a manor with more rooms we could ever hope to scratch in.

Yes,  _we_.

I live with my parents and brother. And before you judge this one again, don’t. Understand, we Inuyoukai are pack demons, and even if we hate each other we prefer to do it while under the same roof. Besides, I can live alone anytime I wish. I have my privacy here - physically at least. The entire western corridor is mine.

Being home usually calms me but not this evening. The pressure, I can feel my ribs constricting my lungs, a slimy coiling in my stomach.

Father is itching to retire, but he refuses to step down as president until he has full faith in my ability to lead. Of sound mind and mercy, he fashioned a catalog for my death tomorrow morning - a syllabus that not only contains the company’s abysmal financial health, but tips for how to stay on task and discuss solutions.

I’ll look at it later. I need to unwind in a bath.

Walking down the hall leading to my wing, I hear my brother talking on the phone.

Ah. Just a moment. For context take this with you. It’s no secret he’s a half demon. And he didn’t always live with us. We didn’t know he existed until my mother found out about the money father was sending...

It was a stressful time. As you know, all Inuyoukai have markings - father has an extra set, gashes mother gifted him. It took decades for her to forgive him, but when Inuyasha’s biological mother died, he moved in and she took to the pup immediately.

But he’s quite the bastard. A cruel thing to say considering the context, but no, that’s not what I mean. Inuyasha, he’s… well...

“I ought to knock the shit out of him for suggestin’ - dipping cigs in cough syrup. Keh. We weren’t even high, just sleepy as hell. I ain’t had a chest cold since.”

He’s one of  _those_  youths. I don’t understand where he gets it. His mother’s family was just as well bred as ours.

“But enough of that, sweetheart. I wish I had more of you. I’m greedy, you know.”

_**Your kid brother’s a goddamn prodigy. Listen to him. He’s his own beast.** _


	9. Something Lost, Something Found

**Kagome**

“Please don’t tell me I lost it.”

I’m tearing my cubicle to pieces trying to find my issued phone. I know I had it this morning.

Think, damnit.

I’m positive I had it in my car, and when I stopped at Starbucks and -

“Crap.”

Solved that mystery.

“What’s wrong?” Sango asks peeking around my wall.

“I lost my company phone.”

“That sucks. Later I’ll help you look.”

“Thanks, but I know it’s not in the building.” I sigh. “Oh, well. We better get moving before we’re late for the meeting.”

“I’m actually excited.” Sango admits, her ponytail swinging merrily while we walk, “I don’t think I’ve heard the director speak before.”

Most have gathered in the conference room. Must be important, this meeting. Even Shippo, our mail boy, is here. That lanky twin-tail… I love him. You should see him dance when he’s making deliveries. The kit’s got some serious moves.

Sango and I sit next to him.

“Any clue what this is about?” Shippo wonders.

“Nope,” I tell him, “just that it’s mandatory.”

Looks like we’re all here. Now, all we need is - speak of the demon. In comes my silver eye candy, floating across the floor with a folder in the crook of one arm.

“He’s working that suit,” Sango whispers to me.

“ _Yes, he is_.”

I feel like such a school girl for crushing. It’s cliche to swoon over an older male with good bone structure, wealth and power, but I’ll wither if I damn well please.

But there’s something up with him, something strange that nags me.  _Yes…_  taking a long, hard look I can’t help but suspect that this is all an act. I’ve had bosses who were truly passive and cold, but Sesshomaru… how should I put this? What he’s going for, that whole stoical trope -

Yeah… no. It was there, stiff in his shoulders, set in his eyes. Anxiety. He was trying to give the impression of indifference, trying to hold a posture as still as death, but yet he trembled ever so. No one is staring as hard as me though, still, am I the only one who notices?

Silence settles around our silver leader and he assumes his role at the podium.

But then -

“ _ **Remember, calm, yet firm.”**_

I flinch snapping around the room.  _That voice._

“ _ **Lay down the papers. You’re shaking like a leaf.”**_

I almost holler watching him set the folder down.

“ _ **Hold on, hold on. This bastard here... Look at that wolf.”**_

I could cry. I don’t want to be a schizophrenic.

“ _ **What do you mean where? You can smell him, don’t you? Third row to the left.”**_

I don’t know why, but I glance behind me and sure enough, there was a wolf with an edgy look in his eyes.

“ _ **He can sense your unease.”**_

“Something’s the matter, Kagome?” Shippo asks.

My face is a mess, and my voice is tight but, “not at all.”

“ _ **Just - shut up, shut up. Just do it. You glare at that mother f - that’s right. You let him KNOW...”**_

It was when I saw him cut that wolf with a sharp look did I realize... I wasn’t losing my mind, I wasn’t crazy. I can hear his… thoughts? I’m not sure. He only said a handful of words to me, and whatever’s coaching doesn’t sound like him.

Sesshomaru takes a breath. “Let’s begin. We’ll start with the state of the company…”

Oh, this is _fantastic_.


	10. A Kind Of Taboo

**Sesshomaru**

The meeting behind me, I was signing papers in my office when my secretary, a jittery lynx youkai, burst in all out of breath.

“Mr. Taisho,” she said in between pants, “Twitter, Instagram - all of it. There’s… it’s -”

“What is it?”

Such horror in her eyes.

I wake my computer. “This better be important. I was in the middle of going over our supplier’s -”

What I saw made me jump.

_**What’s this - oh. So it’s wolves today?** _

I can only imagine the colossal fine we’ll pay for this, precious yen we can’t afford to waste. There was hardcore porn all over our social media. An endless stream of -

“ _Kami_.” I squirm in my seat.

Facebook moved swift, our page was already suspended, but the activities on our Twitter -

_**Don’t sound so disgusted. You’re into it.** _

That may be true, but it’s not exactly an encouraged practice. In short, filming humans and demons having sex is illegal in all nations - baring the Netherlands for some reason, and one needs to dig deep through the internet to find it.

… or so I heard.

“Sir?” My secretary squeaks while I forage through my desk. I know I have the admin username and password here somewhere.

“Get technical support. Nuke everything. And bring me whoever is in charge of our online presence.”

_**Put some bass on that command.** _

Too much is going on. My phone is ringing. “ _Now,_ ” I order, and she splits.

I look at my phone and my heart  _revs._ It ’s my alpha.

Perfect.

“Hello?” I tilt my head away from his rage. More Inuyoukai than Japanese, he’s practically barking.

_**This is hot.** _

…  _it is._

“ _Sesshomaru goddamnit. Are you listening?!”_

I close the window.

“Yes, father… yes I  _know_  there’s a wolf demon mounting a - yes, yes, of course. I will fire those responsible.”

I end the call with a rickety sigh and slam my forehead against my desk.

Why me? What did I do to deserve what I know will be a vicious scandal? One week under my helm and this happens?

It’s clear the legacy stops with me. Taisho Outfitters is one of the few companies that aims to appeal to both man and demons. It’s a delicate position, the world watches, and as a result, we project a progressive and inclusive mantra. But this? You know what this  _projects?_ Gods above am I cringing.

A quiet knock at my door. Excellent. Since I’ve been screamed at I’ll follow the chain of command and yell at this unfortunate soul.

“Come in.”

The door opens and neither one of us can credit who it is.

 _**Her?** _ \- “ _You?”_


	11. Dog Catcher

**Kagome**

Two incredulous voices, one Sesshomaru.

His eyes are wide as all outside as I walk in absolutely beaming. I’ve been grinning all day, during the meeting even. He did okay, well enough to fool most, but what I heard was utterly delicious. And to think I was afraid of him after I made him wear my coffee.

I know. You think I’m nuts. ‘ _But Kagome, he’s still your boss._ ’

 _Pfft._  All the more reason to use his thoughts to my advantage. Nothing nefarious, I promise, but who’s idea was this anyway? Others, actual leaders, would be pissed right about now. Not him. No... he’s sitting there knocked for six and hysterically quiet, the both of them.

I sashay over, smug as hell and tucking a lock behind my ear. Mr. Taisho and his confidant keeps me waiting and I tilt my head expectantly. Some might say I’m crossing a line, but why should I worry? This dog has neither bark or bite.

Suddenly, a growl and Sesshomaru is on the move.

Okay, maybe there’s some bark.

He rounds his desk, hair swirling behind him like smoke as he meets me in the middle of his office. Is he trying to intimidate me?

I’m laughing now so I hope not.


	12. Fruit Phones

**Sheer silliness.**

* * *

**Sesshomaru**

That growl was Inuyoukai for “ _after her.”_

I stand in front of her looking down and forgetting why I’m here. I expected many things, her giggling, sweet as it is, wasn’t one of them.

_**You’re angry!** _

…  _am I?_

Kagome seems to be holding something in.

_**Guilty! While she’s sniggling you ask her if she’s the one who left those cocks all over the place.** _

I have to wait. She’s completely broken up with tears collecting in the corners of her eyes. It took nearly a minute for her to calm down.

The snarls in my head were mostly sworn, but I understood what he wanted me to say. “I should fire you.”

“But you won’t.”

That buttoned me up.

I’m speechless watching her mosey to my desk where she  _sits._ With great interest I watch her legs dangle off the edge. This is concerning. Leggins aren’t approved attire for casual Fridays.

 _**You’re just gonna let her…** _ _**I can’t believe this shit.** _

His voice fades, like he’s walking into an ether. Honestly, that wounds me. I need him more than ever right now.

“What makes you so confident?” I ask.

She picks up one of my snowglobes and gives it a shake. “I have leverage,” she says watching it snow over Manhattan.

“What -”

The devil lives in her eyes.

“You don’t know what you’re doing. You stalk around the office like your daddy but you’re not.”

_**Pull back and regroup. This ain’t a kitten, she’s a goddamn wildcat.** _

“But the por - the explicit images on our pages. What do I tell the public?”

_**Why are you asking - I said regroup!** _

She shrugs, like it’s no big deal, like the company isn’t contending with ruin. “Tell them I lost my phone and someone hacked it. Pretty sure that’s what happened anyway. You should issue iPhones, by the way. They’re a lot harder to crack.”


	13. Deep Pockets

**Kagome**

He’s looking through me rather than at me. His subtle eye movements… there’s definitely a discussion going on.

“…  _ **exactly. And if you fire her now she might seek revenge and point the negligence at you.”**_

Wrong. I would never. Still, all of this is so fascinating. Do all demons do this or just him?

“ _ **Because life ain’t fair. You’re the boss. Everything is your fault. Why don’t you… say what?”**_

Sad I can’t hear  _his_  thoughts. I wonder what Sesshomaru is telling him.

“ _ **Good thinking. Offer and see.”**_

“Please don’t tell anyone.” Sesshomaru suddenly pleads reaching into his pocket, producing a leather wallet. Going through it, he inches towards me mumbling something soft from his cave of despair. “I don’t carry much cash… I only have three-hundred thousand on me.”

_Only?_ He’s holding out this monstrous wad of cash for me, looking so desperate while I gape at him like an idiot.

“ _ **That’s lunch money. It’s not enough.”**_

“Not… _enough_?” I repeat absentmindedly. His frown deepens.

I’m sadder and wiser seeing what a treasure Sesshomaru is. He’s breaking my heart pushing this black Visa in my face. “Take it, my personal credit card. It has no limit. Whatever you want -“

“Whoa,” I hold up my hands, “I don’t want - I make my own money.”

His little grunt of frustration put my heart back together. “But I hardly call what you make  _money.”_

I mean… yeah. My last raise was over a year ago, and Eri, one of my best friends had to move into my apartment to help me out. And I’m fairly certain Blueberry, my Volkswagen, is on its last wheel…

No. My mind is made.

I hop off his desk, snatching both his card and wallet. “I don’t want your money.” I stuff everything back inside, the cash too. “Here. Put this back.”

Gently, he takes it from me. “If not money what  _do_  you want?”

Oh, baby… I thought you’d never ask.

“ _ **... I don’t get it either. All females are money hungry.”**_

“No we’re not.” I blurt.

The both of them went quiet real quick.

____

A/N: 300k yen = 2650.00 USD


	14. The Rage Within

**Sesshomaru**

“Y’all alright in there?” She’s smiling. I’m staring at the window but I hear it in her voice.

_**Did she -** _

_Ah - ah - don’t say -_

_**But -** _

_Nothing. Words. Stop speaking -_

Surely, I’m losing what is left of my fragile mind. I want to confirm, but if it’s a symptom of mania she will come to learn there’s something very wrong with me. She has no want for my money, so what am I supposed to -

My blood runs cold.

_**Shit -** _ _“Shit.”_

Kagome blinks and pulls back. I wager it’s quite the surprise, I never swear. But this mighty demon force… it’s coming in an angry lather, it’s -

Oh, God he’s here.

Father.

The mahogany door whips open, warping on its hinge. He’s looming under the frame, growling low, too low for human ears while locking his gold with mine. There’s growls in my head too. If I were a normal Inuyoukai father would hear this, but my rage is a stranger, and will continue to be one until  _he,_ my beast, believes I can govern him.

He stalks in, ignoring Kagome until she makes the mistake of moving.

“Who is she?” He didn’t break eye contact.

I glance at her and her expression is  _pleading_ . Okay. She wishes to keep her job. But I’m in a spot, and I think she knows she can’t rely on me.

“I’m his assistant, President Taisho.” She answers for me.

“Sesshomaru,” he cuts, glare narrowing, “tell your  _assistant_  to send everyone who is not technical support home.”

“Higurashi, send everyone who is not technical support home.” There was no hesitation - the command flew out my mouth.

“Yes, Sir.” The girl is quick. She didn’t miss a beat. I can’t believe it. We lied to father and he believed it!

“Listen and listen well, first born. You may look Inuyoukai but you are little more than a false advertisement.”

A vicious snarl. My beast is inconsolable, and I, for one,  _truly_  appreciate father’s cruel evaluation. Something alien is beginning to stir within me, something of a high temperature. My blood, once cold, is roaring hot now.

“What unfathomable incompetence! You conspire to ruin our name. Will you have us selling our heirlooms? Humans would love to learn my fangs still exist.”

I’m burning, I’m -

_**You’re angry.** _

_Yes… very angry._

_**Just you wait old man. One day soon we will come for you, for everything.** _

It was a new experience; has never happened until now, but as father berates me my perspective tints red.


	15. Wet Offerings

**Kagome**

Karma, you sneaky  _bitch_.

“ _Come on_ , Blueberry.” In spite of me hitting the dash and cranking the ignition my car still sputters and dies. Damnit. And slaps of encouragement usually gets her going too.

I slouch in my seat.

Well, I’m screwed.

I canceled my roadside assistance this year - such is life when you’re dangling above the poverty line.

“ _Annnd_  rain. Perfect.” It’s coming down fat and heavy, and I don’t have an umbrella to walk to the train station.

Guess I’ll wait it out in this empty parking lot.

In the meantime, I am curious about the damage I caused. I pull out my phone. Personally, I don’t see what the big deal -

Oh.

Taisho Outfitters is trending nationwide for all the wrong reasons. There’s humor in this sea of outrage, memes mostly. The one with Little Red Riding Hood is pretty funny. Emphasis on  _riding_.

Cheap jokes aside, this is serious. There’s countless demons proclaiming they will never set paw in our chain again lest they’re labeled “supporters of degeneracy,” as one put it. I get it. Porn. Ah! Indecent, personal even, but I’ll never understand what’s so immoral about us coming together and -

Ah… an unfortunate choice of words. Still, tourism is booming in the Netherlands for a reason after all, so I don’t get why everyone’s all tight-lipped about that. Maybe that’s the problem right there.

But now I understand why Sesshomaru was on the verge of a heart attack earlier.

During the meeting this morning he  _just_  said 96% of our customers are youkai. Competition is cutthroat, and our main competitor, Narakuwear, doesn’t pander to people at all, yet, years ago, for the first time ever, they surpassed Taisho Outfitters and haven’t been knocked off the top since. If we lose -

Sesshomaru walks out a fire exit.

He’s gloom in motion with his jacket slung over one shoulder and his tie loose around his collar. So pitiful. The sky is beating down on him and he doesn’t seem to care.

My sorries would be useless, but I still have to tell him. He covered for me,  _lied to the president,_ his father, for me. He can’t go back and blame me now.

I don’t know how, but I swear I will help him out of this mess.

“Mr. Taisho!” I yell getting out my car. By the time I catch up we’re both soaked to the skin.

“Higurashi… why -”

“My car’s a lemon, but nevermind. I want to say I’m sorry. I saw the fallout online...”

Silent, he regards me shifting from one foot to the other. He sighs slicking back his fringe, readying a reply.

“ _ **A proper apology is issued on one’s knees with a full mouth.”**_

Count it.

That’s the second time  _it_  suggested I drop to my knees. Like the rain, the remark rolls down my back. There’s a dark corner in everyone’s mind, so its rawness is no mind to me. Can’t be. I’m holding too many questions, and Kami knows of the debauchery the male psyche harbors.

Sesshomaru knows. His expression is sheer horror.

“Aren’t  _you_  vulgar.”

“ _ **So… you really can hear me.”**_

“Sure can.” I quip all proud of myself.

“Please…” Sesshomaru raises his claws, “I can’t handle you  _bantering_  with him.”

I will not be denied. I cross my arms, pressing my lips together. “ _Which_  one of you is responsible for all the oral innuendo then?”

“ _ **That would be me, sweetheart.”**_

Pet names already?

“ _Shut up_.” Sesshomaru snaps short.

I know that wasn’t directed at me but to any spectators... I can see the white in his eyes.

“No… I,” he groans, “not you.”

Interesting. It seems this voice troubles -

 _Ohh_ … his face. Sesshomaru’s breaking all the way down. He’s not crying or anything, but I think I’m witnessing a panic attack.

“H-hey. Take it easy. I won’t tell.” If I hazard a hug would that do him in? You know, on top of having another intruder in his head? “We should talk. All three of us.”

Poor guy. He’s struggling with my offer while that  _thing_  chuckles between us. He’s staring at me with these beautiful, golden eyes, his chest rising and falling, the rain pouring still. He’s absolutely stunning. His skin’s like marble and his hair’s nearly translucent soaking wet.

“... okay.” He finally says. Jeez, it can’t be that bad. It sounded like he made a deal with the devil. “But out of the wet.” He turns and walks away.

“ _ **Follow, little assistant.”**_

Yes Sir.

Silent, we promenade, turn a corner and approach a silver luxury vehicle, one that probably costs more than what I make in two years.

Better make that five. Is this a car or a spaceship? Two chirps and the doors fold open like it’s preparing for flight.

Inside, the doors lower while we exchange a long and awkward stare. His hair’s dripping on the leather, mine is too, but this smell… There’s the crisp scent of privilege and forest after a storm.  _Is that… is that him?_  God, it’s intoxicating. What the f - I love the smell of wet dog now.

“I need alcohol.” He says.

Totally understandable. “If it’ll help.”

“We will have to go to Yokohama. Is that acceptable?”

I nod. Of course, it is. I’m all giddy inside. I’ve never been to a demon district before.

He pushes a button, the car starts, and I buckle up smiling. The music app continues where it left off and it's Billie freakin’ Jean.

Imagine that. Sesshomaru listens to Michael Jackson.


	16. Three's A Crowd

**Sesshomaru**

"A dog?"

_**That's right. A beast, if you will.** _

It seems I'm the only one in need of liquid courage. No sooner were we seated did Kagome dive into my innermost without regard. I don't know which is more insulting, the fact that I'm a spectator in a discussion about myself or my beast's vocabulary mysteriously cleaning up while talking to her.

"And your job is…"

_**I hold sway over his temper… among other primal urges.** _

"Do all demons struggle with this?"

' _ **Fraid not. Sesshomaru's behind an eight ball, betwixt and between his instincts.**_

"Meaning?" She asks refocusing her gaze. Her stare tends to dull and drift when he speaks to her, but she's definitely looking at  _me_ right now. Bear with this one. I'm aware this sounds crazy, I'm halfway there.

_**He cannot bare his fangs nor can he growl, and desires… they will torment until he finds his nerve.** _

I've transcended embarrassment. Beast, the traitor. So eager to spread my lacks on my sleeves. And Higurashi… While her face is in the right place, I don't wish for her sympathies, I wish for death, or the waiter at the very least.

_**Trust, he will be great. The idiot just doesn't know it yet.** _

Finally, the waiter, my savior, arrives. "I apologize for the wait, Mr. Taisho. We're short of hand today. What'll it be?"

"Scotch… and leave the bottle."

"Ah." The weasel youkai writes this down. "And for the… human?"

"A cranberry sparkler." She's the epitome of bubbly handing over the menu.

"Excellent. Right away." And off he goes.

I watch her as she curiously looks around, noticing the not so subtle stares from other tables. Her presence here  _is_  unusual. And that's not to say humans aren't allowed in youkai districts, it's just they seldom partake.

With this stretch of silence, in spite of her state, regardless of the trouble she has caused, like father threatening to disown me if profits do not improve, I still find her most alluring. I have no room to talk, I look just as harassed, but I wonder as her eyes find their way back to mine if she thinks the same.

But it was the weasel returning with our drinks did I wonder about something else.

"How old are you?" I ask quick, panic rising. 

"Nineteen." She answers taking a long - and  _illegal_ \- sip of her cocktail.

 _Oh, no._  I down a shot with this knowledge and pour another. "Twenty is the drinking age for your kind."

"Mm." Coveting her glass, she leans in, eyes glinting, "Want to be bad for me?"

That clank, my shot glass slipping out my claws, was my answer.

_**Steady, girl. He wants -** _

"No." I warble, gathering napkins, "Don't say that."

" _Beast_ ," she addresses sweetly, "will you  _please_  finish that thought?"

_**If I wish to ruin him I would. Didn't your mother warn you about teasing dogs?** _

"Who's teasing? I'm only  _thanking_ my boss for being so understanding. Besides, it's only a cocktail, no big deal. Just enough to loosen lips."

Let's pause here for a moment.

Just now there was a rumble of Inuyoukai - my beast allowing some privacy between us. Importantly so. What he said was rather lewd, the implications coming with jail time. Oral, for those of us with fangs anyway, is performed  _very_  carefully. Often not at all because of the danger. Our female counterparts got the better end of the deal, and as a collective, us, the males, well, we save our complaints.

But humans don't have cutters, and my curiosity...

Hopefully, you’ve seized my point. Let's move on.

"Why don't we discuss you being this one's assistant."

"We can." A server carrying a dish to another table catches her eye. 

"Hungry?" I ask.

"Grease  _does_  play nice with alcohol."

And burgers are one of the cornerstones of human cuisine. However… "I should warn you. The beef and cheese are not from normal cows but of the demon variety."

"Don't you threaten me with good food." She fires back with something suggestive tugging at her lips.

Immediately, I wave down our weasel, in awe of this girl. We both are.


	17. Short Term Memory

**Kagome**

“Oh my god is that -”

“Yup. It’s on her new album.” Sango tells me while she sways in her seat.

“Is it on spotify yet?” I ask sitting down at my desk. “ _Ooh_. Turn it up.”

I have to admit it’s kind of weird sitting here not knowing what to do. Taisho Outfitters doesn’t even have social media anymore. They were all removed over the weekend.

Speaking of which, thank God attention spans are like gnats these days. It seems not even mortal sin can keep people distracted from Rin-chan’s new music video. If you didn’t know she’s Japan’s current darling... and the front of the latest controversy. It couldn’t have come at a better time honestly.

She’s a one girl show. Rin sings and dances like no other. Even her back up dancers, after many takes I assume, can’t keep pace. But that’s not the controversy.

She revealed her new look dressed like… well, a hanyou. It’s just make up, a tail and kitsune ears, still… Imagine the outrage women caused showing their ankles a hundred years ago. But just like then, people in my generation are all for it. Most of us are friends with demons anyway.

“That Rin I hear?”

Speaking of foxes. “Have you seen her new video?”

“Are you kidding? Only like a hundred times. Ten on the bus this morning.” Shippo’s bopping half heartedly but still in perfect rhythm.

“Her backups suck. They should have you.” Sango tells Shippo.

“Yeah they should.” He says. “Look at the girl on the left - looks like she’s dancing at gunpoint.”

“Higurashi.” Sesshomaru’s smooth voice cut our horse laughing short, and  _so_ suddenly everyone but me appears busy with something. “I need to see you in my office. Now.”


	18. Terms and Conditions

**Sesshomaru**

“ _Seven?_ ”

“If you’re to be my assistant.”

Her scoff pulls me from my computer.

Seeing her strut, I’m beginning to learn how problematic her behavior will prove. Lovely to behold, she sits on my desk, her chin high with smuggery. “Twenty till nine at the earliest. The train closest to my apartment doesn’t leave  _until_ 7:15 anyway.”

_**This isn’t a negotiation. You tell her -** _

She perks hearing him. His switch to growls and yips was abrupt. We had a long discussion over the weekend - mainly myself fretting over too many individuals in my head, but we reached an agreement. He will try to ensure some privacy between us around Kagome.

… why do I have the feeling he’ll disregard his promise at the worst of times?

_**Shorten her leash and make her mind.** _

Kagome is not pleased hearing inu. She folds her arms, turning away, and I clench my jaw seeing this. Her pouting coupled with the way her hair fell off her shoulder, regrettably, is adorable, but he does raise a good point. I cannot allow her free reign over me. In particular at work where there’s many eyes and ears.

“You  _will_  clock in at seven… and get off my desk.”

I caught Kagome off balance. It seems my order registered with delay. “How am I supposed to get here that early?” She complains sliding off the mahogany.

“Figure it out.” She jumps at a sharp and sudden yip. I translate. “ _Leave_.”

“But -”

“We’re done, Hiragushi.”

I journey down her skirt watching her leave. Just… magnificent. All the more to keep her  _off_ my desk.

The door closes and I sink back in my chair.

_**You wouldn’t pull out.** _

“Nope.”

Acquainted with the appeal, it’s a banal fantasy, a superior wanting his under. Many find ruin that way and I refuse to be one of them. Moreover, there’s more  _inventive_  ways I can destroy myself. I can’t believe I bought the girl alcohol. That was decidedly stupid. Imagine the narratives the media could conjure...

That’s another scandal on its own.

But I will say, regardless of what he says, exercising my authority over her will require care. Our dance is a delicate one, so I can’t step on her toes too hard. Perhaps if there were some other  _incentive_  besides not finding herself unemployed...

Back on the computer, I browse for a few minutes. Finding what I’m looking for, I take my wallet from my jacket and pull out my credit card.

_**What the hell are you doing? She doesn’t deserve it.** _

“... I want her to deserve it.”

_**I see. It’ll be suspicious, you know.** _

“I have an idea.”


	19. Can't Get Right

**Kagome**

Not only am I up before God  _and_  the birds, I just found out that it’ll cost five grand to fix Blueberry’s transmission.

Five. Grand.

Oh, how the six hundred in my savings trembles.

Hell, I’m nervous too. That’s three hundred short of my half of the rent. I mean, I can still pay my share when I get paid, I’ll just have to eat aircakes for dinner for the next four or five paychecks.

I have to see the positives in this. There’s five pounds I’ve been wanting to lose and now’s my chance. I don’t have a choice really.

Worrying will only slow me down. I need to be out the door in fifteen to walk to the bus that’ll take me to work on time. Forty minutes early, mind you.

God, am I sleepy. I hope I don’t miss my stop nodding off on the bus.

 

 

 

 


	20. Sleeping On The Job

**Sesshomaru**

Two things on my agenda this morning:

Find out why our suppliers are over producing inventory that will be sold for a loss, and Kagome who is, presently... asleep at her desk. First, the girl.

“Higurashi.”

_Hnn_ . Impressive. She’s dead to the world. I sit my briefcase on her desk - which now holds actual documents - and call her again. Nothing.

_**Oh faithful waaard. Rise and shine.** _

I scoff internally.  _Ward? Really?_

There’s signs of life. She exhales a groan rivaling a rusty hinge.

_**Come on, sweetheart. Pick it up.** _

Kagome jumps as our eyes meet. “Oh! I’m sorry.”

“You’re here early.”

I pry my gaze off her while she stretches and yawns wide. So darned cute.

…  _ **focus.**_

“I‘m trying.” She went on softly, rubbing her eyes, not knowing that wasn’t directed at her.

“Come. I need you in my office.”


	21. Not As Planned

**Sesshomaru**

My phone rings, interrupting Kagome’s amusing complaints about having to get up at four this morning.

His statement emerges as a growl.

_**Show time.** _

“Excuse me. I need to take this - hello?” She still appears half asleep, but at least she’s sitting in a chair across my desk and not on it. “Excellent. I’ll send my assistant down to fetch… I’m sorry, which lot?”

“ _Fetch?”_ I hear her mumble. “I’ve got your  _fetch…”_

“Ah. Yes. Lot B is fine.” I clear my throat ending the call.

“So... what will you have me do?” Kagome asks with a cocky little smile on her face. She knows I’m being coached.

My objective is fixed, so my nerves must hold. “A few things. First, go down to the lobby. There’s a man waiting with an envelope.”

I sigh when she leaves. So far so good.

_**Not bad, fearless leader. Convincing even.** _

“High praise coming from you.”

_**Never mind that. Do you remember all what we went over?** _

As if I could forget. I’ve relayed his instructions verbatim thus far; what we rehearsed in traffic this morning.

Not long after she returns with the brown envelope.

“I’ll have you standing.” I assert just as her rear makes contact with the chair, where she blinks dumbly at me. “Take this down.”

_**That gave** _ _ **me** _ _**chills.** _

_Will you… you’re going to throw me off._

My silent stare wipes that smile off her pretty little face, sending her scrambling for pen and paper. “Okay. Ready.”

“Listen well. Two creams - french vanilla and seven sugars. Be sure to add the packets yourself. Oh, and something sweeter still. Bear claws are preferred, but if unavailable anything without custard and fruit filling will suffice… did you get all that?”

“Yup.”

“Read it back to me.”

She makes a face flipping her pad open. “Two french kisses, seven packs of diabetes, hold the fruit and pudding if the bears are out of season. That it?”

“Colorful,” I pull a sheet out the envelope, scanning over it, “but that’s it.”

“You  _do_  know there’s only that powdered stuff in the break room and  _maybe_ honey buns in the vending machine, right?”

“Which is why you’re to leave and get it elsewhere.”

“No problem. I’ll just walk across the interstate -”

“Drive.” I stand, interrupting her sarcasm and gliding toward her dumbfounded expression. “In a company vehicle, of course.” She takes on a dubious cast as I extend the remote starter to her.

“This is the first I ever heard of  _company_  vehicles.”

_**Haha.** _

“Funny… there’s no money for raises yet there’s money for…” She glances at the remote and scoffs. “A  _company_ BMW _._ It’s new, isn’t it?”

“... it is.”

Kagome crosses her arms as  _his_ laughter intensifies.

_**She’s quick. Too clever for you it seems.** _

Her smile returns hearing this. Traitor. I’d wager he hoped my idea would leave egg on my face from the start.

“What are you doing, Mr. Taisho?” Her voice held a scolding note. Truly outrageous. I’m five hundred and four and yet a girl short of two decades is calling me down.

“The truth is… I purchased it.”

“I can’t accept this.” She pushes my claws away.” I’ll save until I can fix my own car, thank you very much.”

“There’s no reason to be upset - it’s only a stock model.”  _Ah_ , her face. That was a stupid thing to say. Damage control. “You need reliable transportation. I can’t have you sleeping in your cubicle.” Didn’t work. Kagome turns, heading to the door. She’s prepared to march down the speedway to prove a point. If not money  _or_ a new car, what, Kami, what  _does_  she want?

She grabs the handle the moment a new approach comes to me. My words are fast.

“Drive it until you fix your... uh...  _Blueberry,_ was it?”

To my relief she stops.

“You remembered?”

“I did.” After all, hers is a strange, if not an endearing quirk, naming one’s vehicle. Who knows. Maybe she will change her mind and bestow a pet name on the coupe as well. In any case, she returns and takes the remote.

“One more thing.” At my desk I take a card out the drawer and give it to her. “This, however,  _is_  company property. Use it for gas - premium, and whatever else I send you for in the future. It would do you well to remember my tastes. I expect coffee every morning, and if it will help, be sure to get yourself one too. Do you have my number?”

She takes the credit card, shaking her head. “Is your contact info up to date?” With her confirmation I ramble on. “I will text you shortly. Contact me in the event of miscellaneous pur -”

Without warning Kagome does something wildly inappropriate. She  _pins_  herself to me, smacking both my beast and I square in the mouth.

Looking down I forget my left from my right as oxygen flees my brain. So.. this is happening. It’s not a dream, and she’s not a spector leaving me desperate for something solid to rest my gaze on. No, there’s her crown, right there under my chin, and the feel of her breasts pressing into my suit.

Fortunately, she pulls away, leaving me teetering on the ledge just in time, before I dive head first into the abyss of arousal.

“Did any of  _you_  hear what I just said?”

She spoke? … when?

“I appreciate this so much.” She said… or something or the other. A delicate aria wafted from her lips like nectar from a flower. I swear I can almost smell the lavender behind her sweet words.

And just like that, she’s gone. Leaving me standing in the middle of my office.

_**You catch any of that?** _

“... didn’t you?”


	22. Sugar Baby

**Kagome**

 

Eri’s side-eye could cut. She’s looking at me like I told her aliens landed in our kitchen. “He bought you a car.”

 

“A  _ company _ car.” It’s just pizza, but I’m staring at the box between us like it’s the most interesting thing in the world. 

 

“Did you let him  _ hold something _ ? Are you his... sugar baby? _ ” _

 

“What… did I let him… for a -  _ noo _ .” How ridiculous is this? As if his face isn’t good enough a reason. Hell, I’d sit on it for free. 

 

Eri’s left brow takes a quizzical dip. “Men don’t come off that kind of money for nothing. Either you gave him a taste or he’s happy with God alone.”

 

“He’s… thoughtful?” I’m so full of shit, but I can’t tell her much more. Which sucks because it does sound like I’m tricking.

 

“Fine.” Eri concedes pushing her chair from the table. “Keep your secrets…   _ scandalous bitc _ -” 

 

“ _ Looove you.”  _

 

I’m left at the table thinking…  _ plotting _ . The fact that I have to be careful hasn’t escaped me. Of course… that won’t stop me from toying with him. What can I say? I want him. I want him to  _ squirm  _ while his beast barks something dirty in our ears. 

 

This’ll be fun. You know he flatlined when I hugged him. I didn’t intend to linger, it was innocent at first, just me showing my gratitude, but when I felt his firm body I’ll admit it was difficult to pull away. 

 

I can’t believe I hold power over someone like him. Does he  _ know _ ? Like... has no one told him how hot he is? How does this even happen? Late bloomer maybe? It doesn’t make any sense. 

 

Fate, please don’t tread on my dreams. It doesn’t get any better than this, and I’m more than willing to help him find his stride. 

 

In the meantime, I'll take my role as his assistant seriously. I swear, for believability I will be,  _ Kagome _ : Slayer of beasts, bringer of coffee. 

 

_ ‘Amazing! How does she do it?’ _

 

_ ‘She can type ninety words per minute too?!’ _

 

Please… save your applause. I am but a humble servant who simply wants to climb on top of her demon boss. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	23. Work Performance

**Sesshomaru**

 

It has been a month since we last spoke, and I would like to share my evaluation of Hiragushi’s performance thus far.

 

Let’s start with the good.

 

Kagome is a lovely assistant, and, as chance would have it of good comfort too. The human condition is fascinating, their emotional intelligence invaluable. You see, it wasn’t my intention, but I introduced her to my angst in its raw form during her first week. On that morning she sashayed in my office and caught me wearing a path into the carpet. I don’t remember what upset me that day, just her soft eyes and sweet reassurances. Beast attempts this, calming this one, but his leaves a sarcastic flavor. He’s but a bundle of red-blooded instincts, whereas Kagome symbolizes the safeword which stops the flogging hand.

 

Now for the bad.

 

You might want to sit.

 

While Kagome minds me in front of others, it is when my office door shuts does she become the embodiment of _Sybil_. It’s rather unsettling, these shifts. I could be, say, on the phone, and then look up and catch something which stops me short - like a devious look in her eyes; a kind that threatens to devour. I’m never prepared for this breed of intensity, especially from her. Even beast becomes deathly quiet when she does this.

 

I have tried sharpening my words in an attempt to reprimand, but that does little more than humor Kagome. Disciplining her… it’s... Honestly, I’d wager wrangling cats would prove an easier endeavor. So she does what she wishes, even going as far as biting pastries as I have _held them_ between my claws.

 

Beast has suggested taking my thumb claw to her nape; not too hard, enough to break the skin, but such advice seems antiquated, if not fiendish. I want her in accord, not testifying against me in a court of law.

 

I consider myself a student of the human disposition, so this could very well be the result of wishful thinking, but I believe, at times, her behavior is suggestive. Kagome struggles to keep her hands where they belong, opting to take liberties I would never. My hair, for example, she’s quite fond of it, and helps herself to it as well. I don’t necessarily mind this, rather it’s the implications that she flirts with, that what makes me hold on in spite of sitting down.

 

The mental gymnastics required to think straight around her stresses me out. I bleach my thoughts for fear of beast relaying them. There have been some close calls, but I’m dealing with this the best I can. Adding scotch to my coffee helps - as I’m doing now, and occupying Kagome with busy work helps too. Presently, she’s out my office and out my head for a while, leaving me to think censor free.

 

I fantasize about many things, but one reoccurs.

 

I want her on my lap. And she needn’t do anything but sit there and ignore me while I “work” around the weight of her.

 

Hn… you seem unconvinced. That I can understand, but I assure you, obscenity alone doesn't make a fantasy stimulating.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Sybil” is a classic book from 1973 written by Flora Rheta Schreiber about a woman named Sybil Dorsett who suffered from dissociative identity disorder. So, Sesshomaru’s exaggerating.


	24. Beast Of Burden

**Kagome**

 

I don’t have a word for the emotion in his eyes; they’re slit and dull like the crescent on his head.

 

Seems he’s starting early today. There’s the promise of panic in the air - which’ll reset the days since his last _episode_ from eight to zero. I was responsible for the last - some teasing that went too far, but other than that I never know what triggers him. I have hunches, and beast blurts many things, but never anything about the company.

 

I hand over his coffee and immediately he pops off the lid and downs half. _Ah_. Sesshomaru’s opening _that_ drawer. No wonder. He needs room in his cup.

 

“If you tell me I might be able to…” _Clinking? How many bottles - “_...help.”

 

“ _ **You? Help? That’s cute - no not that one. Something strong and brutal.”**_

 

“... balkan vodka?” Sesshomaru bids.

 

“ _ **Shatter me.”**_

 

“Okay hold on -“

 

“ _ **Now you run along, sweetheart. This ain’t your station.”**_

 

Alright.

 

Now I’m bothered.

 

I march around his desk and snatch the bottle out his hands. “Damnit, Mr. Taisho.” I pause and take a breath. An edged tone is the last he needs. “Why are you doing this?” I ask more delicately.

 

I’m almost in. His expression is turbulent, but I can see a string dangling from his thoughts. ‘Just a gentle pull… “Mm? Come on, you can trust me.”

 

As he studies me with piercing scrutiny, his breath snags, and his eyes dim the slightest bit. “We are without _vital_ function.”

 

“That’s…uh... _hmm_.” You know, sometimes I don’t understand a thing he says.

 

“ _ **Don’t tell her anything.”**_

 

Rude.

 

I frown seeing his gaze stray, so now I’m reduced to grabbing the armrests, pivoting his chair towards me. He will stay put. Stage five panic or not, I’ll hold them both hostage until I get answers. But God is his heart kicking a ruckus. I can see the beat in his throat.

 

“Listen to me,” I say, emphasizing each word, “don’t let it fester. Confide in me.”

 

“The factory…” His tone hushes, wedging his words tight. I guess I could back up a bit, I’m all in his face and what not. I don’t think he’ll care if I sit on his desk right now, so that’s where I park.

 

Now he’s speaking in a relaxed sort of way, drawn-out and low. “The factory workers are dissenting, and they’ve stopped all production.”

 

“ _ **Good idea. Run your mouth to the one who gives you nothing but stress.”**_

 

“You’re one to bark.Aren’t you supposed to be his conscience or something? Why are you encouraging this?” I demand gesturing at the bar in his drawer.

 

“ _ **What am I Jiminy Cricket?”**_

 

“Can I say someth -”

 

“Just a second.” I cut Sesshomaru off. “ _Regardless._ Drinking himself under the desk won’t help.”

 

“If I could just -“

 

“ _ **Oh that’s quick. Look here, girlie. If you want to help so bad go under there yourself. I guarantee it’ll lift his spirits.”**_

 

Well, that clipped me in the throat. I’ll recover, but if Sesshomaru gets any paler his stripes will start losing color too. The silence doesn’t stretch long. It’s best we glide past this.

 

“You should go.” I suggest hopping off the desk.

 

Up went his brows. “To the factory?”

 

“You’re the boss aren't you?”

 

“Our representatives are there.” He says slowly, eyes evading mine.

 

“A third party.” I wave down. “You being there would be progressive.”

 

“I can hardly handle the meetings here, much less one hundred and twenty five angry employees.”

 

“I’ll come with. Just do what you’re good at… that poindexter stuff, talk figures, and I’ll take whatever they scream at me.”

 

Notice the radio silence from Beast? Either he’s dormant or he’s listening very closely. I’ve got this nagging feeling -

 

“You _will not_ subject yourself to that.” I jump catching the sudden note of steel in his voice. This could be the shock speaking, but there’s something keen and familiar about that outburst.

 

“I owe you. Don’t worry about me, worry about being complacent. How often do higher ups go to the factory anyway?”

 

“Father had never.”

 

“You never reminded me of the president anyway. I know I teased, but it’s a good thing. Something something old dogs and tricks.”

 

He hesitates but he definitely looks more grounded.

 

“ _ **All this thinking over what’s intended to you. Self doubt in the car**_ _ **on**_ _ **the way.”**_

 

Sounds like support. “You’re out numbered two to one, Sesshomaru - I mean, Mr. Taisho.” That slipped. Guess I’m getting a little excited.

 

“I don’t mind it.” He stands smooth with new found determination, meeting my triumphant smirk at the door. “Thank you, Kagome. Though, I still feel nauseous.”

 

Oh, for crying -

 

I guide… or rather _push_ him out the office. “We’ll stop for a ginger ale on the way. Let’s just go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru and Kagome, sent off on a whirlwind adventure. Not to save the jewel, strengthen a youkai blade or break some curse, but to the factory 20 miles outside of Tokyo to investigate why the workers aren’t stitching over priced clothing together. Incoming... nonsense.


	25. O Is For Overtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to skip the factory scene because… well, it was boring, even after three full rewrites. I figured if it bored me it’ll probably bore you.

**Sesshomaru**

 

Higher wages, more health insurance options and… a wider selection in the cafeteria. 

 

Those were the top three demands. 

 

I don’t know how Kagome did it in the short time it took me to speak with the representatives. We walked out onto the floor to see everyone working in  _ good faith _ . I had worried, unaware of what she may have promised, but enlightened I cannot say these demands aren’t just.

 

A quick knock, and in comes Kagome. 

 

On this casual friday she decided to wear a tastefully flirty sundress. Her hair, set high in a ponytail, sways as she turns and shuts the door. 

 

“Verdict?”

 

“I will decide over the weekend.” 

 

“... do the right thing.” She says quietly. I bite back the urge to tell her there’s no profit in that. “Any good news today?” It amazes me how quickly Kagome can transform into the physical embodiment of sunshine and happiness.  

 

I glance at the computer. “There is none.” 

 

“I’m listening.” 

 

“Narakuwear’s summer collection is receiving high praise. We’re also seeing less foot traffic in our brick and mortars.” I frown having shared this. Kagome’s warm smile melts away for a moment, her expression crestfallen and mirroring mine. 

 

“I didn’t know it was out - our new line.” 

 

“It will be when I approve it.” 

 

“Can I see it?” She asks, her face animated all over again. 

 

“I’m not supposed to...” 

 

**_If you come over and sit on his lap he might change his mind real quick._ **

 

Kagome breathes out a light laugh.

 

Should I continue to apologize for him? He said worse in -

 

“Okay.” 

 

\- the car… yester -

 

I’m sorry…  _ what?  _ Surely, she kids. 

 

_ Ohh _ , she’s not. 

 

I snap to attention watching her approach, and grab the armrests as she promptly sits. As her soft form sinks deep into my lap, I try to think but my thoughts refuse to line. I join one and it tumbles down, down to the bottom of my skull, scattering all. She speaks my name as she settles, informal, slightly husky; the inflection high, but God knows what she asked. 

 

“Kagome…” I say with a slow, deliberate breath, “the liberties you take…”  

 

“Want me to get up?” 

 

My arms drop offside as I blink up at the ceiling for a few silent moments. “... you should.” 

 

She shifts on me, the friction coupled with her delicious weight drawing my stomach tight. Her stare, dark with threat and promise, dips into mine as she leans in, stopping inches from my face. 

 

“I asked if you wanted me to move.” A frantic silence ensues while I debate. Then, her laugh comes soft and girly. “Don’t everyone speak at once.”  

 

**_You stay right there -_ ** “If you - I don’t mind.” 

 

My bedlam amuses her, if that grin of hers is any proof. She turns around, the tail end of her hair whipping across my face. I can’t believe… this… it’s happening. I groan a long, drawn out  _ yes  _ in my head.

 

A series of clipped barks pulls me back. 

 

Most definitely. I agree. Yanking the hem of her dress belly high would make my desires clear, but I’m not convinced Kagome truly grasps what she’s flirting with, and frankly, I’m afraid to ask. 

 

“Show me.” I have no idea what she’s talking about. “The new collection.” 

 

_ Oh, that.  _

 

“And scooch up, will ya?” Suddenly, she jerks the chair forward, wanting to reach my desk. I’m staggering on the edge. She’s not on my groin, more to the right. I still can’t adjust, or tuck it under my waistband however. Luckily, it favors the left, and she has yet to notice how hard I am. 

 

She takes over my computer, doing something, whatever - I don’t know. I’m in the stratosphere breaking down behind her. 

 

“It is just Narakuwear or is competition stiff all around?”  I drop my forehead to her shoulder for support. “Sesshomaru?”

 

“... it’s stiff.”


	26. Par Nobile Fratrum

**Sesshomaru**

 

Meeting the factory workers’ demands, reasonable as they are, would increase our deficit by six percent. On the other hand, denying would see that figure to thirty-four in a month...

 

After all, we can’t display raw fabric in our stores. 

 

Governing the livelihood of many makes this one itch, yet I’m to believe it is empowering. I know presenting this to the board will result in swift rejection.

 

**_Make a chief decision._ **

 

I  _ do _ have the power. I can all but sell the company. 

 

But would you believe my family weren’t always tight fisted scrooges? Originally, we only catered to youkai, but after a particularly destructive war - I’m sure you know which one - we made a name for ourselves through charity. Touching, you’re thinking, demons extending olive branches -

 

Well, bless the thought and keep it chaste. 

 

Though... I suppose I should tell you the real reason... 

 

Lean in - and do keep this between you and I. You see, our generosity was a farce. Father gave solely to avoid  _ the taxes.  _ Not a heartfelt reach between the species, but pure partisan politics. 

 

“We need these workers.” 

 

**_Then we’ll keep them._ **

 

I will see their demands, though Taisho Outfitters will bleed. With no profit margin, at best, there’s six months until I’m probably forced to authorize the first round of layoffs. But what to do for then? Dump more money into advert -

 

Suddenly, the kitchen door swings open.

 

“Whatsup?”

 

“Work.” Not that he would know anything about that. Inuyasha hasn’t a care in the world, nor manners. This ungodly racket, his rummaging through the cabinets has me white knuckling my pen. “ _ Do you mind? _ ”

 

“Nope.” He gives me the slightest of glances before turning back to the pantry. 

 

My brother lives to push my buttons, often coming up with new and inventive ways to harass. Today he decides to hover over me while shoveling in handfuls of chips, his every crunch riding a new nerve.

 

**_… this whelp’s got all of three seconds._ **

 

“Keh. You doing something about those ugly ass clothes?”

 

That rustling, his infernal  _ crunching _ … 

 

“I’m… I -” 

 

_ Crunch.  _

 

I twitch and pop several keys off my MacBook. 

 

**_Times up._ **

 

I snap to him and his ears droop. “Oi. Your face -”

 

My claws fisting his hoodie is a surprise to us both, and I can feel the muscles along my temple flex while I give his bell a proper ringing. 

 

I should stop shaking him before his head rolls of his shoulders. 

 

Irate, I anchor his face down to mine.   

 

**_Go away_ ** \- “ _ Go away.”  _

 

Such fear in his eyes. “If you let me go!” 

 

A good point. If I weren’t fit to be tied I’d realize this.  

 

Threads catch then tear as he struggles in my grip, as I contemplate sending him through the wall.

 

The satisfaction that would give…

 

I stand bringing him with me, barely registering the chips crunching under my feet. He needn’t worry about sullying his obnoxious looking sneakers - they aren’t touching the floor anymore. 

 

**_Whoa! Reel it back! We only want respect -_ **

 

“Okayokayokay.” Talking is proving difficult for Inuyasha.

 

**_This was a bad idea..._ **

 

**_Hey, idiot, blood of_ ** **_your_ ** **_blood._ **

 

“No,  _ Aniki  - _ ”

 

A silent pause follows while he hangs stock-still in my hands; and I look to him with statue-like repose, feeling the full impact of my actions. Gods above, what am I doing unleashing this fury on my younger? Inuyasha’s a teen, at the mercy of his raging stupidity, but I don’t wish him harm. 

 

I release him, tenderly, and take my seat. “I’m sorry, little brother.”  

 

“I-I can see you’re going through some shit.” He stammers backing away, “I’ll uh... leave you alone.”    

 

Alone, I ask, “What did you  _ do _ ?” 

 

**_… I fucked up._ **

 

“I frightened him...” I mutter picking up my phone. 

 

**_I had thought… that you might be able to handle…_ **

 

“You would screen your reasoning from me?” 

 

**_Shake a bottle and take off the lid - that’s you, a bubbling rage under pressure._ **

 

How curious is my reflection, red in lieu of white, a sliver of teal instead of gold; and normally uniform, my markings have lost all symmetry, now appearing dark and serrated.

 

“Even so… warn me before you decide to liberate my wrath.” 

 

**_Noted. But… how do you feel?_ **

 

“... like running.”

 

He laughs, but I’m serious. This  _ energy…  _ I feel like I could sprint from here to Kyoto without rest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aniki = Elder Brother/ Big Bro


	27. Record Scratch

** Kagome **

_What a day._

Here I am, easing into the bath and wondering how anyone could ever scream his name in the heat of passion and not  _murderer_ .

You’re probably all like,  _‘Uh, Kagome... what the hell?’_

_Mm._ Well, let me explain.

Okay, so there’s two things I learned about Sesshomaru today. One, he’s tastefully perverted, and two— the demon carries a concealed  _weapon_ . I mean,  _good God_ , he couldn’t hide that thing even if he tried— which he did. As a matter of fact, hot as it was, it wasn’t his soft mumbling that turned me around, it was his  _delicate_  adjusting.

It was funny how he noticed me noticing. I had glanced twice, and he lurched, momentarily unseating me. No words were exchanged, just looks. Mine was jumbled— because  _goddamn_ — while his was pained, but I knew he loved every second of it. Like I said, he keeps his degeneracy neat,  palatable— like the perfect cup of coffee, but I know the guy’s a quiet storm.

His self control is admirable too. The only time he touched me was to lift me off his lap, and even then his claws felt clean around my waist, prickly, but clean.

But one thing surprised me during all this.

Beast.

I don’t know what he was doing up there, but he was nearly silent. Well, save for a few deep rolls whenever I hooked a leg over the other.

Or maybe that was Sesshomaru. Guess I’ll find out.

One thing's for sure, and I can’t imagine how it’ll happen— if it does anyway, but I’ll need to be  _ready._ I mean absolutely drenched. I don’t believe that’ll be a problem since I was fairly slick just sitting on that fine seat, but if for any reason I’m not, I’ll have to pull a white flag out from somewhere.

Maybe from between my legs.


	28. Breaking New Ground

**Kagome**

 

‘ _I need you...’_

 

When I saw this text from Sesshomaru this morning, the knot in my throat threatened to choke me out.

 

How freakin’ ever!

 

That wasn’t the entire message. What he _needed_ was food and lots of it. So, I’m feeling a little salty watching him polish off one sandwich after the other.

 

“Stress eating is a new low for you.” Working on his fourth McMuffin, Sesshomaru gives a tilt that makes him look like a dog hearing a clicker for the first time.

 

“ _ **Lay off him, he’s starving.”**_

 

“ _Clearly,_ ” I return, “is everything okay?”

 

“ _ **It's only a minor side effect.”**_

 

“Side effect from what?”

 

“The damage he has caused,” Sesshomaru slides in between a bite.

 

“ _ **What you call damage, I call help.”**_

 

“If that is _help_ …” Sesshomaru starts to say, but after a glance, he makes a hushed retreat into his head. Secrets swirl— and growl— around the office while I wait for him to come back. I’m used to it, his abrupt checking out.

 

“ _ **... you were warned.”**_

 

A groan accompanies the roll of his eyes. Sesshomaru must be giving Beast a mindful. His expression darkens, eyes slitting as they slip into something edgy. With a huff, he stands balling sandwich wrappers in his hands, moving towards the waste bin.

 

Access denied again.

 

Ah, well. Love what he’s wearing though.

 

Perfect down to the last stitch, Sesshomaru’s three-piece is presenting itself loud and proud on his long body. I love this _snug_ look— when the jacket slims the arms and hugs the waist, when the vest stops at the belt buckle, clinging to the hard lines and dips of his torso while his pants—

 

I don’t even care what they’re barking about anymore— the gathering at the front of his crotch is far more relevant to my interests.

 

“So what.” Sesshomaru grunts, now standing at the window. He stuffs his claws into his pockets looking down on Tokyo.

 

You know, I don’t know what it is, but there’s something extra in his posture, a subtle swelling that wasn’t there before...

 

“ _ **So what? It’s because of me Inuyasha all but called you**_ _ **Sir**_ _ **this morning— it’s because of me the alpha turned on the scratch line like a common cur.”**_

 

_Hmm._

 

“What happened this morning?” I ask, taking my place at his side.

 

“Fathe— the president, he was here and very upset with this one. I authorized the warehouse’s demands without discussing it with him, and when he looked ready to snatch me from where I stood, beast… he— ”

 

“ _ **I put a flea in his ear, lest the old dog forget.”**_

 

“Forget what?”

 

“ _ **What we are— what Sesshomaru is.”**_

 

Ah. So, there was peacocking in here this morning, and Sesshomaru isn’t a nervous wreck? Forced the fearless president back, did he?

 

“I’m so proud of you.” I draw him into an abrupt embrace, side to side, hip to waist; my fingers delving into his firm midriff. I squeeze him there and rest my head on his bicep, getting a thrill from his entire body going rigid.

 

“Relax,” I tease,” just a hug, it’s not like I sat— hmm. That reminds me. Hey, Beast, what were you doing while that was going on?”

 

“ _ **Slapping my tongue across my face.”**_

 

I love this demon. I swear—

 

 _Ooh_. Wait a minute.

 

Mr. Anxious himself _drapes_ his other arm around me, pressing me even further into his body. I called it— that what seemed unfamiliar. And all it took was some guided swaggering before his father to ground him? I get it now. I mean, I kind of did before, but now I _really_ understand.

 

“And Sesshomaru... was he talking to you?” Fighting back the grin behind my words, I can’t help myself. I have to know.

 

“ _ **All throughout— telling me to shut up, among other things. He’s quite verbal, you know.”**_

 

“O-okay,” I thought too soon, Sesshomaru’s beginning to crack, “that’s enough.”

 

“ _Verbal,_ huh? Save some secrets, but tell me something he said.” What devilish, clotted chuckling. I pan up to him and he’s staring out the window, struggling to keep his face blank as a warm blush pinks his cheeks. I clear my throat and he angles down to me, his pink now a full-on scarlet.

 

“ _ **I’ll share the tamest—“**_

 

“Wait!” There’s that panic I know and love. “You promised—“

 

“ _ **And I quote, ‘I would love to occupy the space between her thighs.’”**_

 

“That definitely sounds like something he would say. Too flowery for a heathen like you.”

 

“ _ **But of course.”**_

 

As much as I like playing this game— the maybe I want you, maybe I don’t, game, using Beast is like using a cheat code. I would like for Sesshomaru to tell me these things himself one day. In his own words, I want to know why he hesitates around me because I think it’s pretty obvious now.

 

“Well, anyway, I’m glad you’re okay.” I pull away. “When I got the first message I must’ve looked like a demon running out the shrine this morning.”

 

“Shrine? Why were you at a shrine?”

 

“Didn’t I tell you?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Turned on the scratch line.” Just wanted to explain this in case it confused you. In the barbaric “sport” of dogfighting, lines are drawn across opposite corners of the ring. A dog is considered a “cur” (cowardly) if he refuses to “scratch” over the line and rush his opponent.


	29. Common Sin

**Sesshomaru**

 

Normally, I’m in a state during lunch, but I have no room for that.

 

Beast, however, has plenty. Which is remarkable by the virtue of what arouses fear in youkai.

 

It’s three things: other demons, automatic weapons, and the hallowed— our natural check. I won’t say he’s hysterical, but he has been in a crisis since learning of Kagome’s holy blood.

 

I have no problem with this knowledge.

 

And it could be what he mentioned, me being cold. Not in the sense of temperature, but instincts. Trust, that is a polite translation. He basically called this one domesticated. I suppose I understand, though I lack the empathy to feel his alarm. Regulating impulses may be his realm, but I feel _okay_ today. I don’t need help finding reasons to panic.

 

Besides, my hands are tied with my stomach. A minor side effect, he had said. Bull. This is an _extreme_ hunger. I’ve eaten around the clock and still, I cannot be sated.

 

_**All this time we’ve been playing with a Miko.** _

 

… I’m sorry— was I there?

 

I don’t recall _playing_ with anything. I’ve hardly touched her. And what game involves bringing one’s mouth within the same breathing space as another? That is no _game_ , that’s… _solicitation_.

 

_Wait_.

 

_**She sits on you, knowing full well what she is—** _

 

So, all this time, what she wanted… _ohh._

 

_**And has the audacity to tell you to “relax.”** _

 

This ranting is getting in the way of my epiphany. I couldn’t be more disinterested in his opinion. What Kagome has been doing, now that I realize, is _mind-numbingly_ hot.

 

Indeed, I am a miserable excuse for a Daiyoukai. For the sake of what she is, I adore her more for it.

 

_**Dammit, this could be bad.** _

 

“... _so bad_ ,” I groan to the heavens, chewing with sin, “Kagome… she’s—”

 

_**I mean, she could… Hey. Focus.** _

 

“I can imagine—”

 

_**Focus…** _

 

“... right here on my desk—”

 

_**I said focus!** _

 

_**You should know an affinity for masochism is a contemptible trait for a demon.** _

 

A reach so high and absurd it pulls me from the clouds. _**“**_ You are overreacting. I’m not into… _that._ ”

 

… _**that’s my line.**_

 

“Regardless, Kagome is as _saintly_ as this one.” Which means her soul burns. That glint in her eyes is not the holy spirit. I wonder how she can step foot into a shrine and not burst into flames.

 

Her behavior reminds me of something. A phenomenon I’ve read about. I think her complex is known as vicar’s syndrome. I swear, if she suffers from this I might collapse. That’s a taste best searched in a private tab while behind a VPN.

 

_**Careful with how you’re living.** _

 

You’d think the girl hides a loaded quiver under her desk. “She said she hasn’t trained a day in her life.”

 

_**And that’s comforting?** _

 

“Mm… very.”

 

_**Well, aren’t you two idiots just perfect for each other? You can’t lurk in the dark, she can’t carry the light—** _

 

I just want to finish my tuna roll and this thought. “Beast—”

 

_**Possession versus purification— now there’s a game with high stakes. Can they control it? Not likely! But let’s sniff around and risk killing ourselves to find out.** _

 

If death was the only risk I might dare.

 

Scandals like this, no matter how deep they are buried, eventually, are dug up. I would ask father how much he “donated” to avoid prison, but I think laws have tightened since then.

 

Today, the gavel could drop and give Kagome five years, twenty for me. Why would I get more time? Well, it’s a simple matter. I’m longer-lived, so my sentence would scale. Of course, news of that would ruin the company, forever tainting the Taisho name and dropping us from wealthy to rich.

 

And I assure you, there are stark differences between riches and wealth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Vicar’s syndrome” is a play on the phrase known as “the preacher’s daughter” complex. They’re not Christian so I did my best to alter the saying.  
> Watch out for the plot. What will Sesshomaru do with the company now?


	30. The Family Trait

**Sesshomaru**

I could cut the snobbery in this room with a knife.

Seated next to father, a total of nine dogs are sitting around the conference table, each more stoic than the last. It seems diversity is an ugly word at the top, unlike layoffs. Oh, we’ll hire anyone for lower level positions, but leadership is reserved for Inuyoukai and Inuyoukai only.

Hn. What  _is_  this unsavory flavor…

Ah— it’s bigotry, that’s what it is. And in today’s global economy it may prove detrimental to the company. As  _brilliant_  as we crown ourselves to be, we are too proud to admit we lack the necessary creativity needed to compete. We could kill our competitors, as father said, but that is only his frustration speaking. He knows revealing his true form would swing what points at North Korea to him.

In any case, he can point fingers, all of them, but the ship will sink without fresh ideas.

As Kagome said, our product is “ _a hot mess_.”

“... and in preparation for the next annual financial audit, we found them satisfactory.”

“Excellent.” Father takes a sip of water when the speaker finishes. “Anyone else?”

I take a breath, insolence gathering behind my fangs—

_**Say it.** _

But I haven’t the fortitude.

…  _I can’t._

_**Really?** _

_I know._ _I hate myself._

_**I hate yourself.** _

Suddenly, a dog stands, her words urgent. “I motion we use cheaper material to offset the  _deficit_.”

Translation: “I motion we offset the director’s unauthorized wage increase.”

_**Bitch.** _

_And a bitch._

Murmuring spreads, and it sounds… agreeable?

“ _Silence.”_ His hardware sharp, father’s voice is a deep roll. “Let’s hear it.”

For a moment, she hesitates, catching me in a dark mood.“As it stands, we project a six to seven percent deficit, however...”

This is a disaster. She is proposing we cheapen our product while maintaining a  _premium_  price tag. Put a dagger in the company now. Nothing I’ve done warrants selling piss poor quality clothing.

_**Easy. She’s blood.** _

And every ounce of it is corrupted. I never cared for this distant cousin of mine. When we were young she used to challenge me to foot races… only to trip me with her light whip when I pulled ahead. So it’s no surprise for her to have suggested cutting corners.

I refuse to listen. The fallout will end up on my desk all the same.

Being second in command comes with benefits. Who would  _dare_  tell me to put my phone away?

But I have to say, it’s been a dreary week without Kagome brightening up my office. She may be a terrible  _priestess_ — much to the relief of Beast— but she calms my spirit while riling it at the same time. This is hard to describe, but when she’s gone I feel... hung up? Coffee just isn’t the same without her smile and conversation.

I guess I’m used to her being there, sitting across my desk, sitting on it...

In her absence, this one did well enough. Just one “episode” that was quickly soothed with a stiff drink.

It’s my fault she’s gone. I could have denied her request, but it seems I just might give her anything. I suppose I did. She wanted five unpaid personal days and I let her borrow PTO she hadn’t accumulated yet. That’s not illegal per se, but it is near impossible to get without… well,  _my_  approval.

Anyway, that’s why I’m scrolling through her Instagram, thankful it’s not private.

So… she’s at the beach with her friends. There they are, piled in “pearl,” smiling. Kagome named the Beemer, which means she’s attached. Maybe she will keep it?

Swiping, next is a photo with all four in their swimsuits, Kagome in a yellow bikini on the far right.

I shift in my chair and sit up a bit.

_**The others… would you?** _

_What kind of question— hypothetically, yes, all of them, in particular, Kagome._

I swipe again and take a screenshot of Kagome sunbathing in the sand.

“I thought it was just Inuyasha _,”_ I look up and my father is  _staring_ at my phone, “but it seems you take after me too.”

“... thus increasing the profit margin by four percent.”

A brow dips as he regards me up and down, his expression an amused  _really_ more than anything. Please, God no _._ _This_  cannot be what we bond over. “Oh, I—”

“Motion denied,” he says abruptly. My cousin is crestfallen. Serves her right, however—

_**Did he… did he just—** _

Father will stand by my decision?  _Now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: PTO = Paid Time Off 


	31. Sidelined

**Sesshomaru**

 

Girlish nonsense. Her tales of drunken nights.

 

The opinion of Beast.

 

Ah, but to a starving dog with the cunning of the sick, her hungover mornings are like vespers to me. Sensuous whispers lost in translation, falling down provocative lips, of which all my being seems focused on.

 

I am miserably infatuated.

 

This is bad. Her coming, the weight on my groin.

 

My office. A cursed sanctuary. An ideal place for dread and inner arguments, and surely you, my sun-kissed temptress, fear the cost of knowing me carnally. Steel shudders with anticipation; limbo awaits.

 

_Locked away with women, you will grieve for this room. Be content with fantasy, as I am with your stolen images. Kagome, please understand. Two decades is a frighteningly long time to pace in a concrete cage._

 

_You look through me. Distracted? A secret while you quarrel with a brute then._

 

_Bears are to prison as wolves are to song. Dogs are leery of bears._

 

_And beast, you incredible bastard. Can’t I enjoy her? The implication at least? How you bicker with my desire. You say words like ‘evil’ when that is what we are! Do you hear me? You take such firm stock in your contempt. Rejoice, you fool. She is a Miko who cannot bless a meal._

 

My eyes are heavy.

 

_Fighting while I slip further within._

 

_Do you hear me?_

 

_Though I hate to digress, survival demands a collaborative effort. So, answer me, you dog. Would you protect me from all the horrors that follow handsome demons to the showers and courtyards?_

 

_Answer for I might dare._

 

_Nothing? Beast you would spite me?_

 

Who is snarling at who? They argue in spite of me. Ignored, like the innocent arm tightening around her waist. I will move her. Relocate her to another seat. Trying until she shifts, inching higher, settling.

 

_Oh, god sit tight, sit tight._

 

_Stay on my tortured lap and take from me my reason. If you stay I will bend to your feminine prowess like a beaten cur, so he may interfere with strangers named pride and wrath._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First POV is tricky. Rereading this story, I noticed Sesshomaru’s voice blends with Kagome’s at times. So I decided to toy around with his syntax a bit.


	32. You've Made Your Lap, Now Sit On It!

**Kagome**

 

“ _ **What did you say?”**_

 

“I _said_ —”

 

“ _ **Not you.”**_

 

Whatever. I wasn’t talking to him anyway.

 

Indifferent to the strain crushed against my right cheek, I had almost forgotten Sesshomaru was there. I’ve accepted madness—the insanity of arguing with the phantom who lives behind a crescent moon. I want to slap him. Not him, but _him_. I swear if I could reach through his spiritual plane I would, if only to lay hands on his ghost.

 

“What’s he saying?” Come on, Beast. I think I broke my boss.

 

“ _ **... we ought to bite you.”**_

 

“Yeah, yeah— _bark_ to you too. Details. Now.”

 

“ _ **Do you know what festers in the far reaches of his mind?”**_

 

_Don’t say it, Kagome._ “I give up.”

 

“ _ **Muse. Colorful muse, and it’s damn near poetic. Blech.”**_

 

“Okay, but what’s wrong with him?”

 

An incredulous sound.

 

“ _ **For one, you’re sitting on his d—”**_

 

“Besides that.” 

 

Two stares, one set of gold. Freaky. “This is ridiculous. What makes _this_ Kagome any different from the one you thought you knew?” Crickets. “I suck at being a priestess and you know it.”

 

“ _ **Still…”**_

 

“I woke up excited this morning. I’ve missed him. You too.”

 

Damn these noisy crickets.

 

“ _ **Goddamnit. You better not make me regret this.”**_

 

“You won’t.”

 

“ _ **I mean it, girl. If he sneezes and you so much as utter ‘bless you—’”**_

 

“Alright, alright. I got it. Jeez. Just tell me what’s up with him.” Because that’s a far off look if I ever saw one.

 

“ _ **Do you want to tell her?”**_

 

Sesshomaru’s throat unlocks as if he’s been holding his breath all this time. “I… I need a moment.”

 

“ _ **Oh, hell. Look, in short, you are immature and unpredictable.”**_ An accurate read. I am somewhat self-aware. _ **“This concerns him. Greatly. He’s also worried about prison… and bears.”**_

 

The former? Sure. Me too if I’m honest. “I’m sorry, what? Bears?”

 

“ _ **Use your imagination.”**_

 

Well, that’s not giving me much to— _ohh_. Oh, that’s hilarious. Definitely one too many prison movies.

 

His gaze sharpens, and I wonder what’s it like in that faraway place in his head. If there’s any privacy at all. There has to be. I imagine it’s a cozy little cottage nestled between his frontal and temporal lobe, and outside there’s a welcome mat that says _‘Peace Is Where That Fucker Ain’t.’_

 

How kind of him to open the door.

 

“Hi, Kagome.” A sweet greeting.

 

Mine’s sweeter still. “Hi, Sesshomaru.”

 

“I figured out what you want from this one.” Wide open, that door, and for a second my legs are too as I swing the other around. Draped all over, there’s nothing appropriate about how we’re arranged. Some slouched over perv would pay good money to see this.

 

I peek over his shoulder. The blinds are angled, nearly shut. It’s paranoia. We’re so high up in the sky it wouldn’t matter.

 

“And what do I want?” I dare ask, playing with his fringe.

 

He studies my face, breasts, thighs. “I will mind the letter of the law… just not the spirit of it.” He hooks a strong arm under my legs, drawing me closer, cradling. “... so long as you don’t go too far.”

 

Shifting on his erection, I murmur, “What’s too far?”

 

A low growl rolls against me, cutting through my thoughts. Dogs and growls, standard stuff, but that’s the first I’ve heard _his._

 

And I hark back to the heeds of Beast.

 

“ _... betwixt and between his instincts.”_

 

“ _... nor can he growl.”_

 

“ _I hold sway over—”_

 

The prick of claws behind the small of my knees ends that recollection. Spread wide, my back to his chest, I feel exposed.

 

“Keep still,” he rasps, “or I’ll crack you open like a fresh clementine.”

 

Heartbeats, breaths. A moment of silent alarm to process the red in his eyes, the odd toss in his voice.

 

A rather _beastly_ toss come to think—

 

“Which one—eep!” He pins my knees to my chest, hoists, bringing my groin with the level of my face.

 

Ah. I fucked up. Definitely didn’t think this through. His chin in the crook of my neck, we’re staring at my crotch together.

 

I can only think of one thing to say. “So… anything for me today?”

 

“A few errands,” he answers, breath hot against my cheek.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably my favorite chapter with Kagome yet.


	33. The Merge

**Sesshomaru**

 

I’ve said something I meant but didn’t mean to say.

 

How to explain what it is like to be whole…

 

Picture if you will, my emotional state as a scale. If it tilts too far left I might drop down to bended knee, crawling on all fours to heel happily— _pathetically_ —by Kagome’s side. Too far right and I might introduce her to a world of sexual calamity no human should know lest my intent is to shatter both her body and mind.

 

Now, imagine enhanced senses and all the subtleties you can afford to neglect. Imagine being aware of all who breathes in a six-hundred-foot radius, anticipating movement before it occurs. Imagine, _human_ , ears so keen you can hear ball joints groan within sockets as one strains in your grasp, smell so acute you can detect traces of the Pacific long washed away.

 

To think I’ve gone my entire life without the sheer might of my demonic energy.

 

In between my heart throbs and Kagome’s quiet awe, the ache in my groin is turning into something closer to a burn. However, in this new state, I am not mindless. The scale tipping from the right to the middle, I feel weightless and detached, as if I’m stretching out in all directions. But Beast is here, or rather there—in that place where your inner voice dwells until you speak to it, or read in your head. I can feel him working, tangling his jagged claws in the fabrics of my consciousness, stitching us together, bestowing confidence so sound I can hardly fathom that it is mine.

 

A deep breath for arrogance and a level playing field. “Nervous?”

 

“Why,” she says, twisting slightly, distinctly nervous. “Why should I be?”

 

“Why shouldn’t you be?” I allow her to squirm out my grip and off my lap. She stands and leans on the edge of my desk, eyes trailing down, widening at my strain then snapping to my grin. “Come, your question.”

 

“You… y’all… together?”

 

“Indeed.”

 

“So what now?”

 

“Well,” I start, taking a folder from my drawer. “Take care of this for me. Quickly, before noon.”

 

“Wait. I want to ask—what happened while I was on vacation?”

 

“Later.” She crosses her arms, unaware she is the only participant in this game. “Willingly or by your collar. It is up to you.”

 

Interesting. She doesn’t wither. Instead, she smirks and saunters off. I move to lock the door, and after a secure click, I check my watch. Half past eight. My meeting’s at nine.

 

Plenty of time to stroke out one of the greatest pleasures known to demonkind.

 


	34. Temper, Temper!

**Kagome**

 

I got to make this brief because things are tense in here.

 

It’s been a week since I last heard Beast’s vulgar growls and I’m ready to slip Sesshomaru a Midol for his wild mood swings. What the hell is that spirit doing to him? Am I witnessing a second puberty or something? He’s like my brother who eats constantly and disappears to his room—or office in his case—for long periods of time. Oh, I’m sure he works plenty in here. In fact, he seems more productive than ever these days. But I got a glimpse of his trashcan yesterday, and from the looks of it, I honestly believe someone could cut themselves on the tissues he had left behind.

 

Let me go back to his mood swings, more importantly, his demonic power. Sesshomaru’s youki… it’s… _phew._ It beats on your chest like a fist, like you owe it money, and while your heart’s rattling, it takes a detour and chops you in the throat on its way down your spine, making you go stone cold stiff until he gets it under control.

 

I make sure to leave _all_ of my foolishness back in my car each morning.

 

You can imagine how this has changed our once playful, if not one-sided dynamic.

 

The tables haven’t turned because there aren’t any more goddamn tables! He’s run through them and you know what’s left? On the carpet, at either side of his desk is a drawn line and fierce, unblinking eyes daring me to cross with my bullshit. He used to look at me like a Golden Retriever would, tender and needful, but when he looks at me now I feel like something’s in me at a high pitch.

 

I don’t believe he’s evil or means me harm, but his behavior, while not entirely savage, is unmistakably circling the drain. And—

 

_Thwap!_

 

He is furious. That was his fist hitting the desk.

 

“How difficult is it to design something worth selling?”

 

You ever been so pissed off that your words come out strangled? Yeah, that’s how he sounded. Fixed to my seat, I make the grave error of going for an itch on my nose. His fiery gaze snaps to me and _boy_ are those blinds lovely. Such a nice color that matches the decor in here perfectly—

 

Thank goodness. He focused elsewhere.

 

Documents thrown this way and that, on his laptop _and_ desktop, he’s a demon on the edge—and on the phone. No time for breaks, he puts the call on speaker.

 

On my best behavior, I sit across from him, listening.

 

“Morons. The entire lot of them.”

 

“ _How troubled you sound. Shall I arrange a jet for you? I can meet you here.”_

 

“But I am needed here.”

 

“ _Your change is evidence of my genius, so this proposal is for the days when feeling psychologically well is the enemy. It seems now is that day.”_

 

“Again, father—”

 

“ _A trip to the Netherlands is sure to take the edge—”_

 

Sesshomaru snatches the handset off the hook, but the damage was said. Taking a convenient sip of my coffee, I withdraw to my phone, scrolling, but not reading.

 

“Does mother know? What? _Mother is there_?” I look up and all the color in his face is gone. “I see and **no** —for the love of Kami, spare me the details! Quite sure, father and I would hate to impose. Next week, yes. Enjoy your vacation.”

 

_Click._

 

An abrupt shudder of disgust travels through his body. Can’t say I blame him. I wouldn’t be able to eat for a week if I found out my parents were interspecific swingers. What a family.

 

“Um…”

 

“A minute, Kagome,” he pleads, rubbing his temples.

 

More like hours for therapy.

 

After some time, without a word, he stands and stalks over to me with a cunning so deliberate and calm I know for a fact that he’s not being coached. You can’t teach this kind of swagger.

 

“Come,” he bids, “spend your lunch hour with me. I’m in need of emotional support.”

 

Me too, Sesshomaru, me too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me. Some days I don’t have any sense. But I’d say after centuries of marriage things are bound to get a little... stale.


	35. Bring Light To The Moon

**Kagome**

 

After lunch, Sesshomaru pulls into his assigned parking space outside the building and idles the car. He said he wanted "emotional support," but hadn't said much. The tension is getting to me. There's a lot on his mind if him resting his forehead on the emblem in the middle of the steering wheel is any indication.

 

Suddenly, he jerks his head into profile. "Six months."

 

"Until what?" I ask, finding irony in the raindrops running down the windows. It rained the first time I sat in his car. It's weird admitting this, but I wish Beast were here to lighten the mood.

 

"Bankruptcy."

 

Months ago I had promised to help him, but financial troubles aren't my forte. I don't know how to save a business, and I can't imagine the weight of the gorilla on his back. Silence and an ear can be comforting. It's all I have to offer as he rearranges his vest, which he does thoughtfully, searching for a perfect order he hadn't found yet.

 

Grimacing, he turns to me, making his ache my ache. Frustrated and strung up, oddly, the combination is extremely appealing on his face. "I'm sorry. For everything, for—"

 

"The company was tanking before you," he says, finally satisfied with his state of dress. "As you know, our summer line is selling horribly. But what you do not, if our designers fail to create good designs for the fall quarter Tashio Outfitters will be liquidated."

 

 


	36. Draw Me Like One Of Your Inu Girls

**Kagome**

 

 

There’s less to do these days.

 

When I’m not running for Sesshomaru, I’m at my cubicle faking the funk with my coworkers. We all try to look busy in between deleting old emails and dicking around on the internet, but it only goes so far.

 

"Hey, girl. How's that fine boss of ours?"

 

"Everything but," I tell Jakotsu, who decided to bring in his tablet to kill time. He's drawing something, and as I take a closer look, I notice that there is something familiar about what he's coloring. "Is that the dress from our summer collection?"

 

"With some changes."

 

"Some? It looks amazing!" Jakotsu designs the graphics for our website, but clearly, his talents reach beyond layering templates. His alterations make sense without straying too far from Taisho Outfitter's distinctive style. "If that existed I would buy it and wear it in a heartbeat."

 

"Oh, stop."

 

"I'm serious, Jak. That's what that dress should have looked like."

 

"In my spare time, I give my spin to everything we release. Want to see?"

 

As he shows me his _incredible_ work, gears begin to spin in my head. His "corrections" are as good as our competitors, if not better, and his original designs are something you'd see on high-end blogs. I knew Jak wanted to be a fashion designer, but I never suspected that he was a diamond in the rough, a trump card right here in the building!

 

"Say, Jakotsu. 'Think you can send some of these to me? There's someone who might be interested in seeing them."

 

 


	37. Bringer of New and Inventive Plans

**Sesshomaru**

 

A knock and in she comes, flashing her eyes and smirking with the easy charisma of a girl who acknowledges her allure.

 

_Shit._

 

I’m busiest on Fridays. It seems everyone slacks off forgetting our five day work week. So I do not have the time to entertain my lovely assistant, though I have missed her shenanigans. We’ve hardly interacted in private lately... But Kagome insists this is urgent and relevant to my interests, and that means I will have to satisfy her tendency to divert me.

 

I clear my throat. Her sundress is dangerously distracting. “Let’s hear it.”

 

“Your father built a brand, a distinct clothing line, it’s just that… Narakuwear, our competitor, is here to screw up his plans. But in my hands, I hold a solution to the company’s problem.”

 

One can hope. I have my doubts, and her honeyed tone is absurdly enticing as she drops several print outs on my keyboard. And all _girl_ that she is, she tries with losing effort to cover her cleavage as I sit in my chair praying that the integrity of her bra fails.

 

Moving from that, I look over the papers. “Some of these are our designs… but better.”

 

“There’s more. Want to see?”

 

“Yes. More tit—it. Of _it_.” Who needs Beast? There are hiccups of giggling as I bite back what’s really going on in my head. “Just… _give me the folder_.”

 

“I’ve missed this,” she says after a few minutes.

 

This artist is incredible. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Her huffing pulls me from a concept which depicts father’s true form on the back of a blazer with a white and furry edging.

 

“You’re literally dark testosterone and pain. Not now, ironically, but usually.”

 

Not true. Well, perhaps a little. Fine. A lot. I had thought that without Beast I would be frolicking in the fields of Elysium, but I didn’t see the bear traps hidden in the green. I need more than my demonic energy to make it in today’s world, and it’s not like I can be sent off to hunt down something appropriately large and dangerous.

 

“It’s not easy going through constant life-changing epiphanies while trying to save a company.”

 

“No, it’s not.”

 

“Kagome, if I fail, there will be a shape in my bed from the weight of my poor choices weighing heavily on my soul.” Not just that. Scientists will detect fluctuations in the earth’s gravitation for years, secretly hunting the source—my shame.

 

“Do you talk to him? Beast?” She asks, perking up slightly.

 

“... I can’t.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Some other time, Kagome. Right now there is the matter of the designs. Who is the artist?”

 

“Jakotsu.”

 

“You say his name as if I should know.”

 

“You should. He’s worked here longer than I have.” She gives me a moment to accept that I am an idiot. “Can they be made?”

 

“Most certainly, but that is not the problem. The problem is the dogs in the fashion department.” In particular my ball busting cousin. I’ve mentioned her before, and how much I loathe her very aura.

 

Kagome stands, swinging her ponytail so that it drapes over her collarbone. She grins while looking into my eyes and says: “I guess the alpha needs to go in and put the pups to bed then.” I _really_ like the way she said that. “Did you see what’s on the last page?”

 

I shuffle through the papers, each design more compelling than the one before it. On the last page is a new logo concept. The company’s logo is and has always been father’s infamous signature. The “i” in “Taisho” is a replica of the bold stripe on his left cheek, which connects beautifully with the “o.”

 

Jakotsu proposes that we drop “Outfitters” entirely and underlay a moon with two stripes. _My stripes_. It’s ingenious. The clever scheme gives the impression of a waning crescent, and I cannot help but mirror Kagome’s smile with a fanged grin of my own.

 


End file.
